Christmas Presents
by lewdness
Summary: Honestly, wasn't believing in Santa only for little kids? Riku certainly believed now, since the man was sitting in their living room with milk and cookies. [RikuSora fluffy drabble, post KH2]


**Title**: Christmas Time  
**Rating**: PG/K+  
**Pairings, if any**: Riku/Sora  
**Summary**: Honestly, how was Riku supposed to believe Sora about Santa? …He certainly believed now, since the man was sitting in their livingroom with milk and cookies.  
**Word Count**: 885  
**Warnings**: Santa does exist! He does he doe:O  
Post KH2**  
A/N**: Don't own

Something didn't feel quite right, was the first thought to cross Riku's mind. Rolling over and noting the cold spot in the bed where Sora usually was only furthered his suspicions. It wouldn't have been the first time that one of them had gotten up at an odd hour either to use the bathroom or to just clear his mind, nor would it be the last- but it was _Christmas Eve_. Sora said that he was planning on getting up early for the presents, but –what was it, two in the morning? - this was ridiculous. Though, Riku amended wryly, the younger teen had always gotten the most excited over Christmas as opposed to any other holiday that they celebrated, even birthdays ("Which were, thank you very much, a holiday!" Sora would always declare.)

Scowling affectionately, Riku swung his legs out from under the covers and padded out of their bedroom, listening for anything that sounded out of place. There! From the living room, he could hear two quiet voices. One was definitely Sora's, but the other was too deep and rough to be anyone who they knew. Riku crept forward more, straining his ears to catch what was being said.

"Jack…good lately?" '_Jack? Who was Jack?'_

"…Sally helps… so… preoccupied…"

"…News…Halloween…specialty."

The older teen had no idea who they were talking about- probably someone from Sora's earlier adventures sans Riku. There was rolling laughter and he couldn't resist the curiosity to look, peeking his head around the corner, squinting and then stiffening when he saw who it was. _No way. _There was no way that was who he thought it was, because he just didn't exist.

Too late. Riku noticed the way the large man tilted his head to the side, smiling. "Aha, Sora, it seems that we were a little too loud- Riku, come here, my boy."

Caught. Cursing under his breath, he strode into the living room, taking in the sight of the brown, ratty looking bag, shiny black boots, red clothes with white trim, black gloves and belt, long silver hair and beard. The shock and disbelief must have registered on his face, because Sora snickered, practically bouncing over to bump their hips together teasingly. "To-ld you, Ri-ku," he sang out, grinning up at the older teen, blue eyes bright even in the dim lighting. "'_There's no such thing as Santa_.' Hah!"

Riku blinked, trying to think of what he was supposed to say to that but the old man beat him to it with a jovial laugh. "It's fine, Sora, just fine. Here, I need to give you these and then be on my way again, so many houses and well, you know how it is." Santa laughed again, rummaging through his sack and pulling out a multitude of boxes wrapped in blues and greens and reds, all in different sizes. Beside Riku, Sora fairly vibrated with suppressed glee, itching to open the presents right away, no doubt. "Now, Riku, make sure he doesn't open these until morning, eh?"

It took a moment to register that the words weren't directed at Sora, but rather his older companion. "Su-sure…" Riku managed, watching the strange man smile from under his beard, stoop down and grab the bag and a cookie from the plate from beside the fireplace.

"Merry Christmas, Riku, Sora." Santa nodded to both and with one step he was disappearing up into the chimney before they had a chance to respond.

Staring at the innocent looking fireplace with its innocent flames, Riku rubbed is eyes, wondering if it had all been a dream. Sora didn't seem to share in the doubt; he practically squealed with excitement, whirling in a circle and throwing his arms around Riku's neck, purring, "I was ri-ght," in between soft snickers. "_C'mon_, Ri, admit it so we can open them."

A small smirk curled Riku's lips as he wrapped his own arms around Sora's slender waist, pulling them close together. "He said not until the morning, Sora, so come on, let's go sleep. The presents will be still here when we wake up, I promise." The older Keyblade wielder ignored the little protests and the fight Sora put up, pressing a kiss to his lips and then tugging him through the kitchen, down the hall and back into their bedroom. "And, you were right. He exists."

Instantly, the dead-weight-impression stopped, leaving Riku to glance back in surprise. "Ooh! Say it again!" Sora cackled, bouncing up on his heels to brush his lips against Riku's, all while doing his best impression of his lover's oh-so-familiar arrogant smirk- but failing.

"Say what again? He exists?" Riku asked, innocently stepping forward and leading the shorter teen to the wall without him realizing it- still too ecstatic about the idea of presents, probably.

"H-hey, no!" Sora yelped when he realized that Riku had effectively trapped him between the wall and his body, chuckling lowly. "No, silly! The 'Sora is always right and none should doubt his word!'"

"Not a chance, Sora." Riku ruffled the younger teen's hair affectionately, ignoring the heavy sigh in return. "You can't prove I said it, either. I can't have you ruining my perfect image, you know."

Sora choked on a snicker, tucking his face into Riku's right shoulder, slender body shaking with repressed laughter. "Perfect image? 'kay, Ri, whatever you say."

--

Lol, I didn't post this earlier? Ahaha, I lose. Reviews, C&C, and early Christmas presents accepted with love.


End file.
